As a structure for causing part of electronic equipment to light, some electronic equipment has an illumination structure which optically connects an illumination unit made of a light-transmissive member such as resin and glass and mounted on the external face of a housing and a light-emitting means such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode) by using a light guide plate and which makes a light emitted by the LED pass through the illumination unit. In this case, by configuring to apply the light emitted by the light-emitting means from substantially the normal direction to an illuminated face of the illumination unit, attenuation of the light amount due to reflection is suppressed. Moreover, by providing the LED serving as the light-emitting means with a diffuser lens and forming bumps on the illuminated faces of the light guide plate and illumination unit, the light is almost regularly reflected, and the whole illumination unit is made to uniformly light.
On the other hand, electronic equipment which is light and compact and needs power saving, such as current mobile phones, has limitations of the placement area of the illumination structure, power consumption of the illuminating means, and cost in the number of the illuminating means. Moreover, a request for increase of a visual function such as color illumination is made. Therefore, development of electronic equipment which satisfies these limitations and request is desired.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-328309
An example of a technique relating to a problem of limitations of the placement area, power consumption and cost relating to the illumination structure as mentioned above is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 aims for reduction of power consumption and implementation cost by causing a light emitted by a backlight to diagonally enter a light polarization prism.
However, a task of realization of increase of the visual function, which is the request relating to electronic equipment described above, has not been solved yet. In other words, there is a problem for electronic equipment that it is impossible to increase the visual functionality for users at low cost.